When a road has been used for a long time, a road surface may be damaged as a rutted road having irregular surface or cracked, so that it becomes necessary to cut such road so as to provide a flat surface or carry out repairing working by cutting and removing the pavement and then perform re-pavement.
There is known, as a machine for cutting the road surface, a road cutter having a vehicle body to which a drum-type road cutting apparatus is mounted to be moved in an elevating manner and the road is cut by the cutting apparatus while travelling the vehicle body.
Furthermore, as shown in a publication of the Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3021022, there is also known a road cutter in which a cutting apparatus, having a member (cutting member) rotated by a motor, to which a plurality of claws are formed, is mounted to a front end portion of an arm of a power shovel and the road is cut by the claws by bilaterally swinging them.
However, the road cutting machine called as road cutter as mentioned above is a machine cutting the road while traveling thereon and the road cutting apparatus thereof has a cutting bit which is mounted to the drum rotatable about a horizontal axis, so that it is impossible for such cutter to cut a peripheral portion of a manhole and a portion near a road shoulder.
Because of this reason, in the known art, the peripheral road portion of the manhole and the road portion near the shoulder, which are not cut in the conventional machine, have been cut through a chipping working of workers by means of compressor or breaker, which involves much troublesome working and much time, thus providing a bad workability, and moreover, there is caused a problem of generating noises of the compressor and the breaker in the chipping working, which causes a problem of noise pollution.
Furthermore, in the prior art using the power shovel, since the road is cut while pressing the claws of the cutting member against the road surface and bilaterally swinging the arm in a manner like sweeping the road surface, the peripheral road portion of the manhole and the road portion near the shoulder can be cut. However, in this manner, when the deep road cutting work is performed by swinging the arm downward and pressing the cutting member against the road surface, it is difficult to prevent the cutting member from being swung horizontally and vertically by a cutting reaction force applied to the cutting member during the cutting working, so that the deep cutting work with high efficiency could not be expected.
The present invention therefore provides a road cutting machine capable of solving the above mentioned problems.